Utility Model Registration No. 3095265 discloses a packaging container that allows a pattern seen on the surface of the container to be altered by sliding a top film to thereby sequentially expose any of the linear graphic parts making up linear patterns through the linear transparent portions of the top film. The packaging container itself may comprise a rectangular container body having a lid that fits detachably into a top opening in the container body, or may comprise a cylindrical container body having a bottom, and in the first case the linear graphic parts and the top film are provided on the flat part of the lid, while in the second case the linear graphic parts and the top film are provided on the outer circumference surface of the container body.